1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for connecting a skate board with a baby carriage, and more particularly to a coupling device whose one end is secured to the front end of a skate board and whose other end is pivotally secured to the rear axle of a baby carriage so as for a user to slide the skate board instead of walking while pushing the baby carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baby carriage is one of the indispensable vehicles for a family having a baby while going out for a walk. Although a conventional baby carriage is convenient for a person to carry a baby to go for a short distance of walk, the person pushing the baby carriage will feel bored and tired from walking and pushing the baby carriage for a long distance. Therefore, the fun and mood to enjoy leisure time with a baby will be destroyed. It is an imperfection.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a coupling device for connecting a skate board with a baby carriage that can substantially obviate the drawback and promote the practical use of a conventional related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device for connecting a skate board with a baby carriage so as for the baby carriage to be pushed quickly and easily by a person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device for connecting a skate board with a baby carriage so as for a person who is pushing a baby carriage to be able to do leisure-time activity at the same time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a coupling device whose one end is secured to the front end of a skate board and whose other end is pivotally secured to the rear axle of a baby carriage so as to firmly connect the skate board with the baby carriage and convenient for a person to push the baby carriage forwardly by hand and to slide the skate board by feet at the same time.
To achieve these and other advantages, the present invention provides a coupling device for connecting a skate board with a baby carriage. One end of the coupling device is secured to the front end of a skate board, and the other end is pivotally secured to the rear axle of a baby carriage. The coupling device includes a coupler, a belt, a buckle article and a mounting block. The coupler, being the shape of a dumbbell, is divided into two halves. Inside of each half can be provided with a movable pad if needed, and both ends of each half are provided with screwing holes. Two halves of the coupler with two pads are secured and screwed to the rear axle of a baby carriage, the mounting block is screwed to the front end of a skate board, and one end of the belt is firmly connected with the buckle article. After being penetrated through the buckle ring of the mounting block and encircling the center of the coupler, the other end of the belt is penetrated through the buckle article and then fastened by the pressing piece of the buckle article so as to finish assembly.